New Life New Journey
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had dedicated his entire life for the sake of other people, now Fate asked him to do it once again. Transported into a world where his parents were alive with the memories of his previous life, he thought it was the opportunity for him to shape the life he used to dream about, only to realize that things weren't as easy as he thought it to be… [Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had dedicated his entire life for the sake of other people, now, Fate asked him to do it once again. Transported into a world where his parents were alive with the memories of his previous life, he thought it was the opportunity for him to shape the life he used to dream about, only to realize that things weren't as easy as he thought it to be…**

 **Warning: Dark tone.**

* * *

 **New Life New Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Into the new world**

It was an early morning in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was just starting to rise, lighting the sky in oranges and yellows. People began to slowly wake up and start yet another day of their lives, merchants getting their businesses ready, parents making breakfast for their children, and children getting ready to go to school like it had always been…

It was a normal day, and as the sun shone into his apartment, one Naruto Uzumaki groaned. As he turned over so the light wouldn't hit his eyes, trying to stay asleep.

Despite being a well trained and extremely experienced Shinobi, it took him more than just a few seconds to realise something wasn't right about him waking up in his apartment. The moment he finally noticed it, Naruto snapped his head up, fully awake and started looking around with his eyes widening in shock.

"What am I doing in my apartment...?" was the first question that raced through Naruto's head.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Before he could come up with an answer, The alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to his bed began blaring loudly. Groaning at the sound, Naruto shot his hand out to shut off the alarm, but soon realized it was completely out of his maximum reach. Suddenly losing his balance, Naruto fell out of his bed and landed on his head.

Groaning, Naruto sat up and lent his back against his bed, gently massaging the spot that had come into contact with the ground to ease the pain.

"Eh…" Naruto made a sound of surprise when he saw how small his legs were. Moving his hand down, Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened in shock when he saw it's small size. The hero of the fourth Shinobi war then started checking over the rest of his body and to see his entire body had shrunken ridiculously in size.

It didn't take him long to realize he was in the body of a ten-year-old boy.

"What… what's going on?" Naruto asked aloud and realized his voice was much younger. He sounded like a little kid. Doing his best to keep his composure, Naruto put his hands together and formed a seal, before channelling his chakra throughout his entire body. "Kai!" He declared, shutting his eyes tight and his chakra flared powerfully from his body, creating a small force that sent the furniture inside his bedroom flying away.

He didn't mean to use that much chakra, but it should do the trick.

However, much to his shock, nothing changed. His body was still miniscule, and he was still sitting inside his rundown apartment's bedroom. Naruto tried to release the illusion once again, but the result was still pretty much the same. Sighing in defeat, he stood up and crawled his way to the full body mirror on the wall in his room, and found himself gasping like a fish out of water when he finally got a good look at himself.

He'd actually shrunk down to the size of a little kid, but there were some very noticeable differences. First, Naruto had always been rather short for his age during his childhood, but he didn't remember being this short. He didn't know how old he was, but he was sure that no ten or eleven-year-old would have a small body like this. Second, while his features mostly stayed the same, his hair was slightly different. It was still spiky, but more tamed than how it used to be. As if it used to be straight but suddenly someone used a lot of hair gel to make his hair a mess. And last but not least, it was his face…

The whisker marks simply... weren't there.

The only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, maybe he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. Did someone want to fuck with him? By turning him into a midget version of his younger self? Maybe it was one of his grandchildren's pranks. Maybe they had found a way to put him under a Genjutsu. They had always wanted to mess with the strongest Shinobi in the world…

However, while they would have loved to do this to him, they knew better than anyone that as a Jinchuriki, he was completely immune to Genjutsu. Also being, the Uzumaki were no masters of the art, so none of them should be able to cast an illusion on this level. Everything felt so real that Naruto thought he had been put under the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Kurama…" Naruto called and reached into his mindscape, but for some reason, he couldn't go anywhere. "Kurama, can you hear me?" Strange, because he could still feel the fox's chakra and his presence within his body. It was just that he couldn't see, hear, or feel anything inside his mindscape. "Everyone, are you there?" He spoke verbally and mentally "If you hear me, can you guys do something about this?" He waited, and waited… and after a minute, everything was still pretty much the same.

Sighing for the second time, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, trying to recall what had happened. Even for an Uzumaki like him, someone who had an extremely long lifespan, he couldn't defy the power of time and age. From a hero, a proud leader of Konoha, he had slowly grown old and tired. After retiring and passing down the seat of Hokage to the person who had rightfully earned it, the blond mostly stayed at home with the love of his life, Hinata Hyuuga and allowed his children and grandchildren to take care of him or simply be the one who took care of their sons and daughters.

The previous night, he had decided to reminisce about old times with Hinata, holding the old picture of team seven in his hand. They had talked about the past, about each other when they were younger before reminding themselves about their mistakes, the achievements they had accomplished, and what they could have done and changed if they were a little stronger. Naruto could still remember how his old wife had fallen asleep in his arms, leaning her head against his chest while he was looking at the Hokage Monument and thinking about the past. It was something he had done a lot lately because… simply put, it had been the only thing an old geezer like him could do.

Naruto Uzumaki had lived a glorious life, and while it had been very painful the first few years, he had no regrets. He only wished that he had done more, more for his precious people, for the friends who had become the strength for him to move forward and become the man he was right now…

Naruto widened his eyes slightly when he recalled that part. Did someone read his mind and grant him that wish? Was this a dream, or was he really in the past? Was that even possible? What should he do next? Looking around, Naruto noticed that his room wasn't the way he remembered it being, and his memories had never failed him before. Naruto had so many questions he wanted to have the answers in his mind that he thought it might explode momentarily.

Standing, Naruto nearly found himself falling over. He might have been right about being shrunk down to his childhood form. Because if he was really in the past with his mind and memories still intact, then he probably shouldn't be able to move in his younger body. His consciousness had already gotten used to a larger and stronger body, which also explained why his chakra control was so poor.

So one by one, Naruto moved his legs while supporting himself with his hand on the wall, making sure that he wouldn't fall over like what had happened earlier. He closed his eyes, and let his mind naturally get used to his new body. It didn't take him long to be able to move around properly. Naruto was able to get everything in place in a few minutes, and after that, he started walking around his house to check if everything was really how he remembered it to be.

"Yep, everything is still here." While rapidly spinning a chopstick between his fingers, Naruto muttered as he opened the cupboard and found several boxes of his favourite instant ramen. The pieces of furniture were still in their places but the place itself, however, was surprisingly clean.

Looking at the calendar, Naruto realized he really was in the past...

Other than that, his apartment was still pretty much the same, but… he couldn't help but that there was feel something very strange about it. He didn't have a happy childhood, but he had been a rather happy child. Filled with sadness and angst, but he had always known how to make the most out of everything. His apartment was one of them, and while it wasn't much, he had done everything to make it a lively place.

Looking around, Naruto couldn't stop himself from feeling anything but sadness. Not from him, but from the place itself, as if the owner of the place was an extremely sad person.

It was probably just his imagination.

Shaking his head, Naruto picked up one of the cups of instant ramen on the counter and poured hot water into it before waiting the three minutes for the noodles inside to become soft. Using the fork in his hand, Naruto began eating his breakfast while fixing his eyes firmly on the date on the calendar.

It actually took him half of his cup of ramen to notice it, and nearly spat everything out of his mouth after he had finally remembered what day it was.

"Oh shit…" Naruto muttered. Today was the day of the Ninja Academy's graduation exam. Looking at the year, Naruto realised it would be his second try, which he had failed miserably.

Putting his half-eaten breakfast down, Naruto hurriedly ran to his wardrobe and tried to find his clothes. Half a minute later, he left his apartment, but he was wearing a blank shirt and black pants, not the neon-orange jumpsuit.

Why? It wasn't because he didn't want to wear it. It was because it wasn't there for him to use.

He headed straight to the Academy, running as fast as his legs could carry him, without noticing the ways the villagers were looking at him. If he had looked back, he would probably see that they weren't glaring at him like they used to when he was younger.

When he was almost there, his eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his face when he saw a certain Chunin standing in front of the gate. With his arms crossing over his chest while looking around he was tapping his foot rather impatiently, probably wondering where his most troublesome student was.

He really was in the past, after all.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto called out, waving his hand above his head.

"Naruto!" Iruka Umino immediately turned his head and saw Naruto running toward him "What's wrong? You're late for the exam." He was surprised by the way Iruka had greeted him. He had expected his first teacher to scold him like the last time "Also, what's wrong with your hair?"

"Sorry sensei, I didn't have time to brush it." He lied through his teeth. Had he ever tried to brush his hair anyway?

"Alright then, you should head inside now. The paper test will start in a minute." Nodding his head, Naruto went into the academy and quickly made his way to his classroom, missing the arrival of a man and a woman with red hair.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka greeted, bowing his head.

"Has he arrived, Iruka?" The Hokage asked softly, and Iruka nodded his head in response "Thank you." He turned to the woman next to him, and gave her a comforting smile "Let's go." She nodded her head, and together the two walked into the building.

* * *

Sitting in his classroom while waiting for the Chunin instructor to arrive, Naruto just wanted to get the day over and done with. He was sure that he could pass the first test with flying colors, unlike the last time. However, he wasn't very sure about the practical exam, because while he had gotten used to moving his body around, he wasn't sure if he could fight properly. And since his chakra control had become poor again, he would probably fail to perform a proper transformation and clone technique.

He would probably need some time alone to think about his next moves, but for the time being, he would have to stick to how it had been. If things were going to turn out exactly like before, he would need to make sure that his interventions weren't going to turn the events out of expectation zone.

Fortunately, he still had plenty of time to plan his way through his life once again. There were so many things he could do, so many events he could change… and if this was the opportunity, someone, gods or humans or fates themselves had given him the ability to change the world for the better, he was not going to waste it.

"Hey… isn't that…"

"I think it's him… his son…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard that part, and turned his head to the side to see the other students whispering to each other while looking at him. Last time he was here, he had walked into his room like a boss, ignoring everything they had said about him. He knew that he was the dead least at the academy, and it was his second try for graduation, but many students here were like him, for the same reasons, so he shouldn't be THAT popular.

Then, the door to the classroom was opened and both Iruka and Mizuki entered the room carrying a bunch of papers with them. The corners of Naruto's lips curved up slightly as he looked at the white-haired bastard. He'd enjoy beating the crap out him with his shadow clones again.

"Alright everyone, first, I want to congratulate you for getting to this stage of your Shinobi training." Iruka spoke to them while Mizuki kept a blank face as they both looked at the students "The Graduation Exam consists of 3 separated tests. The first is the written exam…" Naruto used to hate the paper test, mainly because he was bad at it. He still hated dealing with written tests, but his knowledge was vast now, so he shouldn't have a single problem with it "The second test will be all about Taijutsu. You pair randomly with your friends, and spar each other to test your fighting skill against each other." So everything was turning out exactly the same, Naruto mused thoughtfully "And last but not the least, the final exam, the Ninjutsu test. You will be asked to perform three of the basic Academy techniques, namely the Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge. Any questions?" Iruka looked around to see if his students had any questions. Seeing none, he instructed his co-workers to start handing out the paper test.

"Good luck Naruto. Do your best this time, okay?" Iruka smiled as he put the paper down on Naruto's table before heading to the one sitting behind him.

"Yes, thank you, sensei." Naruto smiled at him, but when he passed, the smile dropped and Naruto turned his head around to look at his old teacher weirdly. Had Iruka ever been so soft on him like that? The man was a great teacher and an even greater brother figure for him when he was still an attention seeking brat… but he couldn't remember if Iruka had ever acted like that during his academic years.

What was going on?

The written part of the Graduation exam took an hour and Naruto was confident that he had answered every question incorrectly. Looking at his test for the last time, Naruto gave it to Mizuki before leaving for the training ground with the other students.

"Naruto, you will spar with Koharu. You two get to your positions." Iruka said aloud.

He was paired with a brown haired kid he couldn't recognize. Glancing around, he was rather surprised that everyone was looking at him, once again doing something he didn't remember.

"Alright, you know what to do." Iruka spoke up as he stood on the sideline "Begin!"

"I will defeat you!" Koharu shouted and threw his punch at Naruto "Hyaa!" He could see his punch coming from a mile away, but his body couldn't react in time, so he had to raise his arms to block it.

A few tests should be fine. He needed to know how bad it was. Naruto waited for the right moment and threw his punch in return but instantly realized he had done it with too much momentum, making himself fall flat on his face. Just just like what happened that morning when he tried to turn off the alarm clock.

It was worst than he thought.

Quickly standing up, the blond moved his body out of the way when his opponent tried to kick him and raised his arm to block his foot when he spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Wincing in pain, Naruto took his hand back and sidestepped, causing the boy to miss him.

"Stop dodging and fight me seriously!" Koharu shouted in frustration "Are you looking down on me because you are the Hokage's son!?" that statement made Naruto freeze in shock. Seizing his opportunity, the kid shot forward and threw a hook at the right side of Naruto's cheek. Naruto took the blow hard and saw his vision blurring after that. Stumbling back, Naruto nearly fell, but stood his ground and snapped his head back, seeing his opponent coming at him again. Without taking a second thought, Naruto waited for the right moment to lean his body back and raised his right foot, causing the boy to trip over it and fall forward.

"Why you…"

"Time's up!" Iruka announced, ending the fight "You two, return to your positions." After saying that, the Chunin instructor sighed and shook his head in disappointment before writing something down the paper in his hand, which Naruto was sure was a big 'failed'.

However, that was not what he was worried about. He also outright ignored the look the other boy was giving him, in favor of thinking about what he had said. He had called Naruto the Hokage's son, which in his opinion wasn't possible because during this time of his childhood, no one, not even Naruto had known that he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha.

The second test passed quickly, and everyone returned to their classroom for the third test. As the others waited impatiently for their names to be called, Naruto took a spot separated from them, thinking about all the possibilities.

"Namikaze, it's your turn."

If he was really in the past, then why were many things so different?

"Namikaze Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped his head out of his musing and turned to see Mizuki standing beside him, with a scowl on his face "Yes sensei?" He asked dumbly.

"It's your turn, Namikaze Naruto. Hurry up, because you are wasting the others' time." He said and walked away, leaving Naruto with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Namikaze Naruto? Why did Mizuki call him with his father's last name?

Just what was going on?

Hurriedly, Naruto made his way to the opposite classroom, but before he could open the door to walk in, he heard footsteps coming at him from the side and couldn't stop his head from turning to look.

His eyes became as wide as dinner plates and he froze dead in his spot when he saw them, a man and a woman.

They were his father and mother.

They were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto felt his body trembling as he looked at them. They were alive, older, but very alive. His father was wearing his normal Hokage robe, while his mother dressed in her a high-collared sleeveless blouse under a long and loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard Shinobi sandals.

They both had warm smiles on their faces as they looked at him. Though, his mother looked rather pale, while his father looked nervous.

"H…hey, Naruto-kun…" Kushina stated softly as she approached him with her husband.

"Son." Minato smiled at him, wrapping a hand around his wife's shoulder "Your mother and I are here to see you."

"Uhh…" Naruto said. He wasn't sure how to respond. 'It can't be possible...' Naruto thought to himself wildly.

"I want to wish you good luck." Kushina said, putting a hand on her chest "Do your best, okay?"

"Look, son, I want to… NARUTO!" Minato said, but then cried out when his son ran away.

"Naruto! Please!" his mother tried to reach out to him, but Naruto ignored her and didn't stop "I'm so…" What she wanted to say, he probably wouldn't be able to hear it anyway.

Naruto ran, ran as fast as possible. He tripped and fell, but got up quickly stood up and continued getting away from those people as far as possible, ignoring the pain. He didn't understand. He wanted to run into their arms, not away from them. For some reason, his parents were alive in the past he had been transported to.

He should feel happy but at the same time, Naruto was feeling sadness, anger, and hatred for them.

Naruto ran into a corner and stopped there to take a breath.

Naruto reached his hands up and touched his cheeks. He felt wetness and realized he had been crying, but he didn't know if they were the tears of happiness of grief. He didn't know that he could feel confused by his own emotions. Part of him was happy to see his parents again, despite not knowing why they were there or how they were alive, but another, very small part of him, unconsciously wanted to get away from them. It wasn't strong, only subconscious, like an inner desire he could choose to follow or resist.

Then, suddenly, with a loud bang, broken fragments of memories that weren't his flooded into his mind, causing Naruto to hold his head with his hands and shut his eyes tight to ease down the pain of having his mind overloaded with broken images.

" **Naruto… Naruto… Naruto! Do you hear me!?** " then he heard it, the voice of his partner, the voice of Kurama in his head. It brought a smile of relief to his face.

"Kurama… you're…"

" **We will talk about that later, you need to get into your mindscape. Right. Now.** " With a nod of his head, Naruto moved his consciousness into his mindscape. He found his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the familiar sewer that had kept his tailed beast at bay before he removed it. " **Finally.** " Kurama said in relief.

Naruto turned around with the intention to greet his partner but stopped when he saw the horrible state the nine tailed fox was in. His body was covered in bruises and claw marks. A large part of his orange fur, which was soaked in his blood, looked like it had been burned away, and three of his tails lied flat on the ground, unmoving. He was also breathing hard, with blood running down from the corner of his mouth as well as the side of his head as if he had just fought one of the toughest battles of his life.

"Kurama, what happened…?" Naruto lowered his head down and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw another nine tailed fox lying on the ground, being pinned to the ground by Kurama's tails and feet. This one, however, had the body structure of a normal fox with gold fur and nine giant fluffy tails. Though, the golden fox looked like it had been seen better days, being injured so badly Naruto thought it shouldm't be able to stay alive after taking all that damage. "Who is this!?" He asked, pointing at the fox on the ground.

" **Same thing I'm wondering.** " Kurama said as he raised his foot up, but immediately slammed it down when the gold fox lifted it's head up, causing it to howl in pain. " **Stay down vixen!** " Kurama growled angrily " **I've had enough of your bullshit!** "

"Vixen?" Naruto asked in surprise "You mean… this is a female fox?"

" **Apparently. You should hear her annoying voice, but… well, I crushed her throat so she shouldn't be able to say anything anytime soon.** " Kurama answered as the gold Kyuubi glared at him "But don't worry, this vixen can heal fast."

"Alright alright, time out." Naruto raised both hands and spoke up loudly "What is going on? Why is there another Kyuubi here?"

" **I don't know, Naruto.** " Kurama shook his head " **But I do know that this one probably knows something.** " The orange tailed beast said, tapping his counterpart on the head " **She was already here when I arrived and attacked me as soon as I woke up. She put up a decent fight and for some reason the attacks she threw at me hurt a lot.** "

"For real?" Naruto asked, "So you have no idea what happened to us?"

" **Beats me**." Kurama shook his head, closing his eyes " **But I'm pretty sure that it's not because of Genjutsu. Your chakra is still flowing normally**."

"Is that so…" Naruto crossed his arms, nodding his head before remembering "Wait… did you see them? Did you see my parents?"

" **Fool, they are not your parents**." Before Kurama could say anything to answer, the vixen underneath him suddenly spoke up with a surprisingly feminine voice " **They are the brat's parents**."

"Who?" Naruto wondered. What the female Kyuubi growled out next caused Naruto and Kurama's eyes to widen in shock.

" **Naruto Namikaze. You and this sorry excuse for a Kyuubi came from another world.** "

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Alright everyone! That's the end of this chapter, I hope you lot satisfied!**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I have decided to take a darker tone from the original story. However, take note that I am not talking about a dark Naruto, his personalities will stay the same, with the maturity of someone who had experienced almost everything.**

 **You can still give me suggestions for the way I should take this story.**

 **Also, unlike the original, Naruto's strength will proceed through the story. He will have a lot of trouble at first, getting used to his new body and everything, but eventually he will return to his god-like power. This is the first time I have written a strong but not godlike Naruto-fic, there are going to be a lot of mistakes, but I hope you guys will support me till the end.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can anyone be my beta-reader?**

* * *

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had dedicated his entire life for the sake of other people, now, Fate asked him to do it once again. Transported into a world where his parents were alive with the memories of his previous life, he thought it was the opportunity for him to shape the life he used to dream about, only to realize that things weren't as easy as he thought it to be…**

* * *

 **New Life New Journey**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New world, new possibilities**

"Dad, it's my forehead protector! Now I can be an awesome ninja just like you!"

"That's great to hear! I'm so proud of you."

"That's my boy! Tonight we'll have a special dinner and party for your graduation."

"Hey look, isn't that Naruto Namikaze?"

"I think it's him. I heard he was the only one who didn't pass the graduation test this year."

"My friend told me he had already tried to graduate last year. He's failed two times in a row, can you believe it?"

"My daughter said he was considered the worst student in history, which is hard to believe because Yondaime-sama is a genius, and his wife is a very talented Kunoichi of our village as well…"

"No wonder they kicked him out of their house. Can you imagine the shame? If I were them, I would kick him out without a second thought. I mean, who would want a de-"

"Shh, you know we're not supposed to say that in public, remember the law?"

"Yeah, could you imagine what would happen if _he_ passed."

"I know. Sigh… it's hard to believe that he's really the Hokage's son."

"Maybe he's not. I heard…"

Naruto decided to ignore the rest, grumbling quietly in annoyance. Opening the notebook in his hand, Naruto removed the pencil from his ear and wrote down what he'd just heard from the group of people standing with their children, who had passed the graduation test of the ninja academy and received their forehead protector earlier that day.

Flipping to the front page, Naruto searched for one of the lines he had written before leaving home: 'Adults know' before marking it with a v-mark. He had been waiting for them to say that since morning. As he had expected, the adults were well aware that Naruto Namikaze was the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed Bijuu, and they thought his doppelganger was the beast in disguise instead of their savior, despite the fact that his parents were still around, which was an unexpected surprise for Naruto.

A day had passed since his arrival, and it had taken him the entire night to be sure that he wasn't in some version of infinite Tsukuyomi and accept that he had been transported to another world and fused with Naruto Namikaze, his doppelganger to live in the past of his life. Naruto didn't know how or why, when, or by whom, because he had never encountered anything like that in his life, but he did know that he wasn't going to find out the answers for them anytime soon.

Parents- Status: Alive

Looking up, Naruto frowned when he read the first line he had written, and also the first one he had given a checking mark to. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were still alive in this world, and for some reasons he had yet to find out, Naruto Namikaze wasn't living with them.

Something must have happened between the Namikaze, and Naruto was certain they did not do anything like the villagers had said.

That aside, he had a few more things to worry about.

With a yawn, his tenant asked " **What are you doing Naruto?** "

"Good morning Kurama. I'm doing some information gathering. I need to make sure I know everything about the world we're in, or at least everything around this Konoha and about myself before I can start doing something." Naruto answered his partner's question as he stood up and walked away from the Ninja Academy while ignoring the looks the villagers were giving him "My parents are still alive, which is more than enough to make things around here different." Kurama crossed his arms and nodded his head in understanding.

" **I told you they were not your parents, didn't I?** "

"Good morning, Kyuubi. I thought you were dead." Naruto ignored her and greeted his new tenant rather cheerfully, causing Kurama to chuckle while the golden nine tailed glared at him while growling in annoyance. Everything would have been a lot easier for Naruto if she were a little more cooperative, or, at least talkative. She had been given Naruto and Kurama the cold shoulder since yesterday, something Kurama used to do from time to time "Now that you're awake, why don't we get to know each other? You and Kurama started off on the wrong foot, but I have no intention of doing something like that." Kurama snorted, while Kyuubi grumbled in response "What's your name? You have a name, right?"

" **It's none of your business.** " She growled.

"So you prefer Kyuubi then." He said, nodding his head "You know, I have been wondering… Why didn't Kurama merge with you? I mean, it sounds more logical than me fusing with your container, right? Since you two are living forms of chakra, It would be much easier for you two to merge into one, wouldn't it?" Just like how Yin and Yang Kurama had fused with each other to become whole once again.

" **Don't know. Don't care.** "

"Suit yourself." Naruto chuckled. He heard from Kurama it was the reason she had chosen to attack him, being she didn't want to merge with him. Naruto then turned to the orange nine tailed fox "Kurama, you have any idea?"

" **I don't know.** " The fox shook his head, answering thoughtfully " **It could be one of multiple reasons… gender, attitude, personality, power… but that had never been the case for us nine. Maybe whoever brought the two of us here only wanted to do it to you.** "

"Hm… it could be." Naruto nodded, before looking at his hand "Do you think it's fair to him, Kurama? Naruto Namikaze, I mean?" The fox became silent "I know it's because I have a stronger mind, I'm the one who's in control of this body, but what about him? He has a life, a whole future ahead of him..." Naruto trailed off as he turned his head up and looked at his father's face on the Hokage Monument "He also has a family… I know he's still somewhere in my mind, but it feels like I've taken over his body and stolen his life away from him…"

" **I think… the answer to your question is also the answer for this one… what are you going to do now, Naruto?** " After a moment, Kurama gave him that question quietly, making Naruto close his eyes and sigh in response.

"What am I going to do now?" Naruto repeated, "What indeed..."

Kyuubi, who had remained silent the entire time, opened one red eye and looked at them.

The next thirty minutes, Naruto wandered around the village and took note of everything that was out of place. The village was just like how it had been in his world, maybe even better in some way. He was glad to see Ichiraku ramen standing in the central district of Konoha, being run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

He really missed them and the ramen they had served to him almost every day.

Yakiniku Q, Yamanaka Flower shop, Jounin Standby Station, the Shushuya… everything was where it should be. Naruto stopped at the orphanage for a couple minutes, before moving on to the library, where he had hoped he could find some useful information. After spending two hours inside, Naruto left and went to Amaguriama, a popular sweet shop located on Konoha Tea Avenue to buy a bag of chestnut candies, something he had grown fond of recently. At first, the shopkeeper didn't want Naruto to pay for the candies, claiming that his father would get angry if he had Naruto pay for anything, but in the end, the blond managed to convince him to take his money. He left shortly after, but not without hearing the word 'demon' from the shopkeeper that he said to his wife.

He looked around, and everywhere he went, people recognized him and gave the same look he had been given constantly in his childhood. He ignored them. He had gotten over it a long time ago, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed in Minato and Kushina. They were alive, so shouldn't they do something so their son could have a normal childhood?

He wondered if it was the reason.

However, it didn't take him long to find another difference.

It happened right after Naruto had finished his snack. Naruto saw a group of men wearing Shinobi gear walking around the village. They shared many similarities, like black eyes and the same type of high collared outfit, but the most noticeable feature about them was the red and white paper fan symbol on their back.

They were Uchiha.

Kyuubi growled when she saw them, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

After 'borrowing' a hat from a local shop, Naruto tailed them. Even though he had a small body (and wasn't wearing orange), Naruto couldn't move as quickly as before, but he knew where and how to hide. Carefully Naruto followed them with nothing but patience, silently slipping into a corner every time one or more turned around or stopped walking. Whenever he was close enough, Naruto eavesdropped on their conversations and learned they were indeed Uchiha. When they let him right to their headquarters, he found many more Uchiha. Naruto realised this group was a division of the Konoha Military Police force who were patrolling the village. Without further ado, Naruto made his way to where the Uchiha compound was.

He wasn't surprised to see the entire clan there.

The Uchiha massacre never happened. His father must have dealt with them peacefully, or the Uchiha had never planned to overthrow the village.

"Ara…" Naruto quickly turned around when he heard a very familiar male voice "Look who's here to welcome me back." The man stopped in front of Naruto with a smile on his face. With his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, Itachi wore the standard Anbu uniform, completed with arm guards, a flak jacket, and tanto on his back. He was also holding a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a red, triangular marking on top in his hand "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

He was the man who had murdered his entire family, but also the man who had silently dedicated his entire life for the sake of Konoha and became one of the greatest heroes it's villagers would never know.

Itachi Uchiha, the man who had given Naruto one of the most important lessons on his journey to become Hokage.

"Itachi!" Naruto greeted him, but when he saw the Uchiha prodigy's eyebrow raising, his instinct immediately kicked in, telling him that there was something wrong. Taking a wild guess, Naruto believed it had something to do with the way he had addressed the man, so he added "Nii-chan." Naruto mentally exhaled in relief when Itachi's expression became normal. "Welcome back! How was your mission?" He asked, smiling just a little. He could tell from looking at his room that unlike how he used to be, Naruto Namikaze was a rather timid child, so he would act like one to prevent suspicion.

"It was fine, Naruto-kun." Itachi nodded his head before kneeling down and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, much to his surprise "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am…" Naruto answered slowly "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father told me you failed the graduation exam again." Itachi answered, "You were so sad the last time."

"W-well… I guess I'm used to it by now." Naruto shook his head. It wasn't a lie. He had already failed three times, so another one wouldn't make any difference. "I can't just be sad forever, right?" Itachi smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's head and rubbed his hair.

"I'm glad to hear that, Naruto-kun." Itachi said "I just wish that I had the time to help you. I owe your father so much, and yet there's just so little I can do…" He was right. His father must have done something about the Uchiha's plan to overthrow the village. It also made him wonder if the council and Danzo had planned to have Itachi finish his own family.

"Don't worry nii-chan." Naruto smiled "You're an Anbu. You have important work to do, right?"

"Yes, I do." Itachi stood up, but his hand still rested on his head "So, will you do your best next year too?" Itachi asked.

"No…" Naruto said, making Itachi look at him in surprise. "Because I am not going to do my best next year. I will graduate and become a Shinobi next year!" He stated with determination.

"That's the spirit." Itachi laughed "You sure remind me of Kushina-sensei more than your father. I guess you and your sister equalize each other." Naruto snapped his head up and looked at Itachi in pure surprise.

Sister?

He had a sister?

" **Man, I'm blown away!** " Kurama stated in amazement while Naruto could only freeze in shock " **I guess this is something we should have expected since everything is different here, but congratulations anyway, Naruto. You have a sister now.** "

" **And she is also not his sister.** " Kyuubi growled in annoyance from her spot.

" **I thought you were dead. What? Do you have anything to say to me, vixen?** " The annoyance became anger as Kyuubi opened her eyes and glared at Kurama, who smirked and cracked his fists threateningly in response.

"I guess…" Naruto could only smile.

Itachi then stopped laughing and looked at Naruto for a second before saying calmly.

"Your father really misses you, Naruto. I also heard your mother hasn't been well ever since you left the house. Are you sure you want to keep living a life away from your family like this?"

"I will be fine, Itachi-nii chan." Naruto said, "You don't have to worry about me." Itachi said nothing and only looked Naruto straight in the eye. Naruto's expression remained unchanged. Itachi was an extremely skilled Shinobi, but he was the one who had more experience.

After a moment, he finally said "I know it's not my place to interfere in your family's business, Naruto-kun, but I just hope that you can forgive them, or at least give them another chance." Naruto's eyes widened. So they really had done something "I know it's hard, but you have to endure it. I already taught you the meaning of a ninja, haven't I?" Itachi smiled gently as he took his hand back.

"I will try…" Naruto stated quietly.

"That's all I want to hear." Itachi closed his eyes and nodded his head "I will see you later, Naruto-kun." He walked away, heading into the Uchiha compound "Oh, by the way…" He turned his head around and said "I leave my brother to you, Naruto-kun. Watch over him for me, alright?"

"I will, Itachi-nii chan." Naruto nodded and waved "I'll see you later." Smiling, Itachi made his way back to his house, and as soon as the Uchiha was gone, that left Naruto standing all by himself in front of the place.

He had a sister.

More importantly, he had a whole, completed family here.

" **I told you they were not your parents, didn't I?** "

Kyuubi's words echoed in his head, and she wasn't wrong. They were the parents of Naruto Namikaze. This girl… his sister, was also the sister of the Naruto of this world.

Itachi thought he was talking to the son of the Hokage, but in truth, he was talking to a person who had come here from another world.

He didn't belong here.

He had no place in this world.

He had already had a life for himself, and he had no right to take it away from his doppelganger.

But at the same time, aside from the current problem with his family, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if it had been just like this.

But he still wondered...

Why was he here?

Why did he come to this world?

What was the reason?

"What to do now..." Naruto asked himself that question for the second time as he walked away and headed to his next destinations, the Hokage residence and his parents' house. Usually, Hokage and their families were required to live in the mansion near the Hokage monument, but not every Hokage did that. In fact, Minato and Kushina had had a house not far away from the Hokage mountain, and Naruto had gone to visit it for the first time a few days after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

He was a little disappointed that he couldn't find them in either of them when he arrived. His father was probably working at the Hokage tower and his mother, who he heard was a high profiled Kunoichi of Konoha, was probably on a mission. His sister was nowhere to be found, but he would take a wild guess that she was older than he was, and she had already become a ninja and left for missions.

He left as soon as possible, though.

His last destination was the Hyuuga compound.

His first impression while looking at the place from the outside, the place was the same. Ever since he started dating Hinata, Naruto had spent a lot of time there, so he knew every corner of the place like the back of his hand. Much like many clans' compounds in the village, the Hyuuga's residence was built traditionally. There were tall stone walls that surrounded the perimeter of the place. Upon entering through the front gates, visitors would be welcomed by a large courtyard that contained some very lush gardens, which had the two houses behind it. One was noticeably larger than the other. Knowing the old way of the Hyuuga, the main house was living in the larger one, leaving the other to the branch house.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the compound.

It seemed everything was in it's place.

"AHHH!" Then suddenly, when he was heading to the front part of the compound, he heard a shout from a group of men coming from inside. Curiously, Naruto made his way to the main gate and poke his head inside to see what was going on.

What he saw really surprised him.

There were men lying on the ground, grunting in pain. Since their bodies looked fine, Naruto could tell that they had been hit by extremely accurate Juken strikes, not once or twice, but several times. In the middle of the field, a small girl was moving around with grace and skill of a well trained Gentle Fist fighter while delivering deadly strikes to two more full grown men, sending them away with simple but effective palm thrusts.

For the second time of the day, Naruto met someone who he had known very well in his world but didn't turn out like their doppelgangers.

She had featureless white eyes and dark blue hair that went down to her hips, the framing strands went down to her chest. She was wearing a light lavender sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines and the crest of the Hyuuga on the back, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wore a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and finished her outfit with regular ninja sandals.

" **Hakke Kusho! (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)!** "

She declared and thrust her palm forward, sending a tremendous force to the one that was charging at her from the left, blowing him away. Snapping her head back, she saw a barrage of Kunai and shuriken coming at her from the front and right. Without wasting a second, the dark blue haired girl lowered her body and brought both of her hands backwards before crying out " **Hakkesho Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)!** " Releasing the chakra from every tenketsu on her body, she then spun around rapidly, creating a rotating shield of chakra that surrounded her body and parried every weapon. Slowing down, she charged at her last opponent, who was also the one that had thrown those weapons at her, bringing her hands back " **Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)!** " As its name had pointed out, Hinata delivered thirty-two consecutive strikes at him, giving him no time to even think about countering her technique, before allowing him to drop down to the ground, whimpering in defeat.

" **Well then… I guess I can't be surprised by anything anymore.** " Kurama chuckled as Naruto nodded his head in agreement "This should be interesting…"

"I know what you are about to say, Kyuubi…" Naruto spoke up while rubbing the back of his head before Kyuubi could say anything "She's not my Hinata Hyuuga, alright?" That was fact, and he totally agreed with the golden nine tailed fox.

"Very good, Hinata." Hiashi Hyuuga appeared as he approached his daughter while clapping his hands "You have fought well."

"Thank you, father." She lowered her head, deactivating her Byakugan before asking respectfully "Do you want me to continue? I'm sure that I can train for one more hour."

"Let's take a rest for now, or else I will have to pick one from the main house for you to train with." He put a hand on her back and gently led her back to the mansion "With this, you will do fine in the academy."

"Very well…" She said, nodding her head "Thank you, father."

But before she left, Hinata suddenly turned her head around and looked straight at Naruto.

"Hmm…" Naruto raised an eyebrow and made a face when he saw her looking at him curiously "Why are you looking at me like that, little girl?" He asked in a low tone, confused by her sudden action. Were they friends or something?

Though, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were as cold as ice. The only time he had seen Hinata with eyes like that was when she was being controlled by Toneri.

Hinata disappeared into her house shortly after that, but she looked at him the entire time.

"Well then…" Naruto walked away as he opened his notebook and wrote down a few more lines "There was no Uchiha Massacre. Itachi is still a Shinobi of the village and knows my family very well. I have a sister." It sounded bitter when he said that. He had to wonder why. "And Hinata is a cold Hyuuga… of all people… why does it have to be Hinata who has a different personality?" Naruto asked while using the end of his pencil to scratch his head. "Did something happen to her?" Naruto asked aloud as he added a question mark near Hinata's personality.

It seems he had a lot more work to do.

* * *

Naruto returned to his apartment at seven in the evening after he had spent the entire afternoon in the library and had dinner at Ichiraku ramen.

"Hmm…" Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw a basket lying in front of his door "What's this?" Picking it up, Naruto walked into his apartment, turning on the light and put the basket on the table in his room. Removing his jacket and putting his notebook and pencil beside it, Naruto opened the basket and his eyes widened when he saw a lot of boxes and a small letter lying on top of them.

But the first thing he had noticed was the green scarf that was folded and neatly put beside them. It looked just like the one his mother had knitted for him in his world.

"This must be from Kushina." Curiously, Naruto took out one of the boxes and opened one of them. The delicious smell of well-prepared foods instantly rushed into his nose. Inside the box were three pieces of omelette, several slices of pork and a decent amount of vegetables. Looking at the other boxes, it didn't take Naruto long to realize they were also full of food.

Naruto grabbed the letter and took a seat on his bed to read it.

 _Hey, Naruto-kun._

 _I guess you are probably not going to read this letter like the last ones, but I'll write it anyway. So… how have you been? Have you been well?_

 _We miss you, Naruto-kun, me and your father… we miss you so much._

 _Minami misses you too. I know she doesn't show it, but she really misses you and wants you back too._

"Minami?" Naruto repeated. So it was her name. Minami Namikaze.

Naruto noticed this line seemed like it had been written forcefully. Considering his mother's personality, she was probably not a letter person, but this line didn't feel right to him because she could put all three of them in the same sentence.

 _I wish we can just go back to how it used to be. You, me, your sister, and your father… one big happy family like before. The house just isn't the same without you around. Your father blames himself for what happened to you, but I know it was entirely my fault. I failed you. I should have been a better mother for you._

 _I know it's too late to ask you for forgiveness, but please, please Naruto-kun, please return to us, return to your home. You don't even have to look at us or talk with us. I'll never appear in your eyes again if it's what you want. You don't have to return right now if that's not what you want to do. All we ask from you is that you consider our house your home once again._

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto spoke his thought aloud. Inside his mindscape, Kurama clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _I guess you don't want to read your mother's rants anymore, do you?_

 _Anyway, winter is coming. It's going to get cold really soon, so please wear this scarf. It'll keep you warm. I hope you like it._

 _I made a lot of food for you again, Naruto-kun. All of them are your favorites. As usual, the ones at the bottom are ramen. Please stop eating instant ramen. I know you like it, but it's not going to be good for your health._

 _I am so sorry you failed the graduation exam, Naruto-kun. Your father told me earlier this morning. I know it's very hard, but try your best next time, okay?_

 _I know I'm not as good as your father, but you can always come to me for help._

 _Anyway, I guess I should end this letter now._

 _You know where to find me if you ever need anything. I will always be more than happy to help you, Naruto._

 _Please forgive us._

 _Your mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto finished the letter with a sigh. He didn't know how to feel about it.

"What to do now..."

Naruto asked himself that question one more time, before putting the letter down and picking the green scarf up. Standing up, Naruto made his way to the other side of his room and stopped in front of the window, looking at the village that, while having many differences, looked exactly like the place he had called home and considered his family.

He was a man who had already lived a long life and was going to meet his end in a few years.

Naruto Namikaze was a young boy who had an entire life ahead of him.

He never had anyone to call his family during his childhood.

His doppelganger had one, but it seemed he did not consider it his... at least, not anymore.

They had become one, but the boy wasn't strong enough to be in control. Sometimes, Naruto could consciously feel him, in the strange feelings he had yesterday and today.

If it was anything, it was him.

"Kurama…"

" **Yes, Naruto?** "

"Is it alright?" He asked, gripping the scarf tightly in his hand. "For me to live his life like this?"

" **Maybe, maybe not… However, whoever did this, don't you think they must have a reason?** " Kurama answered calmly.

"I believe so… but why did they do that anyway? So I can have the childhood I have never had?" Naruto asked "I lived a good life, Kurama. I found people who loved me. I became the Hokage. I was acknowledged by my people," Naruto stated, closing his eyes "I have no regret."

" **Must be something more… serious…** " Kurama shrugged.

"I guess…"

" **You already had the answer to your own question, didn't you?** "

Naruto nodded before looking at the scarf in his hand. He already had the answers for that long before he had asked himself them.

He needed to know why he was here, and also…

"Are you with me, Kurama?"

" **You know I am stuck inside you, right?** " Kurama chuckled but nodded " **You know I will always have your back, partner.** " Naruto grinned, he could never ask for a better friend than Kurama.

"What about you, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, looking at the golden vixen that stared at him for a moment before turning her head away "Since you didn't say anything, I'll take that as a yes."

" **You're far more interesting than that weakling anyway.** "

"Aw, you like me." Naruto grinned, making Kyuubi huff "Anyway, glad to know." Naruto chuckled before returning back to the real world.

With a smile, he finally said.

"This is my home… our home now."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I wanted to update this chapter a few days ago, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it**

 **This chapter has unveiled many things about this new world Naruto is in. Many more mysteries, especially the reason Naruto is living outside, will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

 **As I already said in the previous chapter, Naruto's strength will grow logically for someone like him in this reboot story of mine. No time chamber, no help from outside forces.**

 **Yes, while I do agree that Naruto is the stronger one, and he has the control, but he will still be driven by the emotions and feelings of his doppelganger (he can choose to follow or not follow though). The reason will be explained in a future chapter, but let's just say that not all of Naruto Namikaze disappeared into Naruto's mind that day, and 'the one' who brought Naruto to this world and fused him with the young boy made sure of that.**

 **Let's assume that 'the one' is me for the time being.**

 **Kyuubi is a normal tailed beast in this chapter (with the ability to turn into human form because female Kyuubi for the win). Her power is rather different from Kurama, but in this story she is no Youkai, so Youkai doesn't exist in this story.**

 **If you are following me on Facebook, you will know my plan for her, and the other half of her.**

 **Hinata will be colder than my original story. I have taken a dark turn (imagine Zack Snyder's DC movies' kind of dark), so she will take the same direction as well.**

 **I will limit the girls in Naruto's harem. This will still be NarutoxHarem, it's just that I won't make it massive like my other stories.**

 **No Naruto x Kushina, sorry, because I want to explore the family-bond in this story.**

 **Naruto will fight like Johnny English for the first part of the story (Weaker but smarter). He isn't godlike yet, but he can always use his mind to defeat his opponents.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for the time being. A few readers have pointed out that I should quit bringing in cliffhangers at the end of chapters, so I guess I will have to tone down for now.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **The feedback and support for the first chapter are really amazing! Thank you and remember to keep up the good work everyone!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Did I portray a wise old Naruto to your liking?**


End file.
